Roidmude 006
, originally a Low-Class combatman, was one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. He had later achieved evolution into an Advanced Roidmude, boasting that his Evolved State was on par with Heart. A year following the Global Freeze, 006 returned to Japan and ultimately confronted Roidmude creator Tenjuro Banno in an attempt to recapture him, a task which 006 was certain would bring him to achieve Super Evolution. However, he was killed by the scientist just short of revealing his Evolved State. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Advanced: Unknown *Human form/synchronize: Unnamed mafia boss *Destroyed by **Shift Funky Spike Car (First body) **Tenjuro Banno's body possession (Core only, body left in Banno's possession) Character History During the Global Freeze, Roidmude 006 marched its way along with other Roidmudes in their rampage against humanity. However, it was stopped by the Funky Spike Shift Car and was temporarily destroyed when Funky Spike blasted a hole into 006's body. However, due to the resistance not yet having the power to destroy the Roidmude's Cores, the defeated Roidmudes survived in this reduced state and were soon restored by Medic. After the Global Freeze, he assumed the form of a mafia-like boss. Returning to Japan months later, 006 was confronted by 008, who had also come back from overseas. They were soon welcomed back by Heart, who, having not been given their new names, noted that the two executives did not want to reveal their Evolved States. Heart proceeded to brief the executives on the Roidmudes' three current priorities: defeating the Kamen Riders and the police organization which supports them, retrieving Tenjuro Banno or eliminating him if such retrieval becomes impossible, and finally to gather enough Super Evolutions to reach the Promised Number. Before leaving, 006 gave a warning to Heart about keeping an eye those close to the Roidmude leader as he was given a tablet by one of his guards, it being linked to a web-article describing 068's "spontaneous" combustion. He and his two bodyguards (036 and 062) later attacking the bike Riders Mach and Chaser as he attempts to bring Tenjuro Banno back from Go. Later, he met Brain and Medic. He discussed about Tornado's demise, as well as his announce that he'll be the next to evolve to Super Evolution after Heart, leaving only one left to attain it soon. However, 006 was dispatched to deal with Banno along with a platoon of lower Roidmudes. 006 attempted to transform into his Advanced form, but was killed in the process with his core being extracted out of his Roidmude body. The Roidmude body that once accompanied 006 was later used by Tenjuro Banno to transform into Kamen Rider Gold Drive. Forms A year later, his Core was forcefully removed and subsequently terminated by Tenjuro Banno in the form of the Drive Driver, who preserved the Roidmude body so as to possess it and become Kamen Rider Gold Drive. Appearances: Episode 1, Type Zero, 41 - Low-Class= *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Martial Arts Proficiency :Roidmude 006 is an skilful martial arts practitioner and can defeat both Mach and Chaser even in his human form. Appearances: Episode 1, Type Zero, 41 - Advanced= *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown ::Powers and Abilities ;Martial Arts Proficiency :Roidmude 006 is an skilful martial arts practitioner and can defeat both Mach and Chaser even in his human form. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Roidmude 006 is portrayed by Notes *Roidmude 006 is the only Roidmude to have evolved, but never had the chance to reveal it. **Fun fact, he is similar to some minor Orphnoch who were also killed by the true antagonist, like Orphnoch King and never had a chance to reveal the monster form. However, 006 only shown his base form and has no advance form revealed. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 39: When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? **Episode 40: Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? (Death) *''Type Zero Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' References Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Snake Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Advanced Roidmude